Pushed Into His Arms
by OneShotMistress
Summary: "Kirino, what's the meaning of this?" "Did you went deaf, Shindou? I'm in love with Tenma," "Too late senpai, Tenma-kun's mine," "Eh…? ME? With Kariya?"


i consider it breaking the law if i dont do something for my favourite day on earth-takuten day. so behold! a takuten oneshot feat. ranmasa because [puts on sunglasses] im rad like that yo

happy takuten day!

* * *

"_Kirino, what's the meaning of this?"_

"_Did you went deaf, Shindou? I'm in love with Tenma,"_

"_Too late senpai, Tenma-kun's mine,"_

"_Eh…? ME?! With Kariya?!"_

* * *

"Kirino-senpai," Kariya said in the middle of paired warm-ups. The pink haired defender turned his attention to the junior with raised eyebrows. "What is it, Kariya?" he asked, undoubtedly curious. "Don't you think there's something off with Captain today?" the younger one asked back, head jerked to the team leader.

Kirino averted his stare from Kariya to Shindou, who sat in the middle of the field and… did look slightly unfocused. The brunet kept turning his head to one side before hastily turning it back to his warm-up partner, Nishiki. Following Shindou's supposedly cause of distraction, Kirino saw Tenma, who was paired up with Tsurugi for the warm-up session and a smirk instantly flew onto his face, startling Kariya.

"You've got a sharp eye, Kariya. Think you can do me a favour?"

* * *

"I don't know what you're trying to achieve here, senpai," the junior said in uncertainty. Kirino waved his statement away and pointed at the small group huddled near the benches. "Shindou's busy talking with Coach Endou, Tenma's busy talking to Aoi—I just need you to join in the first years' conversation and trip Tenma so he'd land on Shindou. Trust me, you'll enjoy this,"

Kariya didn't know if it was because Kirino-senpai asked him to do this, or because the smirk on the senior's face scared him or both. It could very well be another reason entirely but for now, the idea of making Tenma land on Shindou sounded fun. "Hey guys," he chirped once he reached Tenma and Aoi, who weren't the least bit questioning about his sudden appearance. "Hi Kariya," Tenma greeted back with a smile—he was hugging a soccer ball. Aoi waved back. "Ne, Kariya, did you understand today's Mathematics' lesson?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows. "I did, why are you asking?" he replied. The manager laughed nervously and pointed at Tenma, who suddenly looked like a lost and hungry pup with his pleading eyes and pout. "Tenma needs a little help. Usually I'd tutor him but I'm booked the whole week—so maybe you can help him in my place?"

Wait, what was he doing? He was supposed to find a way to trip Tenma. Absentmindedly, he nodded his head. "Ah… sure, I don't see why not," then he noticed it. They were surrounded by scattered soccer balls. One careless step and one would surely be sent to the ground. "Alright! Thank you, Kariya!" the brunet cheered like a happy puppy and did that one careless step. Kariya sweat dropped. He didn't even need to do anything.

Tenma had taken a step backwards, without realizing the soccer ball behind him, and lost his balance, falling. In that same moment, Coach Endou dismissed Shindou, thus the captain of the team turned around to walk away only to be caught off guard by Tenma, who fell directly into his arms.

Having not expected such turn of events, Shindou lost his footing and fell as well—Tenma on top of him. There were yells of surprise and 'Are you guys okay?!' everywhere. Kariya turned his head to see Kirino-senpai in the far distance, who looked like he was laughing. When their eyes met, the senior pointed back to the two people who fell and Kariya returned his stare to them. His eyes widened at the sight of two red-faced brunets, with the younger one apologizing repeatedly and the older one trying to calm him down in a flustered manner.

"Oh."

* * *

Kirino was still laughing when Kariya came back to him. It was a brilliant performance. He had expected some sort of reaction from his best friend but not _that_ kind of reaction. It was better, even. "Excellent work, Kariya," he praised. Bashfully, the junior looked away. "I didn't even do anything—Tenma tripped on his own," he said. "How long have they been crushing on each other?"

"Oh? I'm not sure really. I just noticed it last week," Kirino answered. "I've been trying to get one of them to confess but so far no luck. I know Shindou really wants to tell his feelings but he's too afraid of rejection. Now it's just going to be harder," he sighed.

"Why's that?" Kariya kicked up a soccer ball and passed it to Kirino.

"What do you feel when you screw up in front of the person you like?" Kirino asked back and returned the pass.

Kariya thought about it for a while. "Ashamed, stupid and that intense urge to run and hide in a hole forever," he confessed. Kirino nodded his head. "Right—and what happens after the shameful experience?"

"Uh… I try to avoid the person I like as much as I can?"

"Bingo! You're following me here?"

"What you're saying is Tenma is going to avoid Captain at all costs?"

"Exactly—so trying to get them alone together is out of the question. Tenma would runaway,"

Kariya stepped onto the ball to stop it from moving, more interested in the topic they were talking about rather than practice. "So what do you suggest we do?"

Kirino amusedly smiled. "We? I didn't know you were interested in Cupid work, Kariya," he teased, causing the junior to blush. "Y-You dragged me into this and I expect to see it till the finish!" the blue haired defender defended himself. The older one laughed and there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Don't worry—Shindou is very protective of the things he likes a lot,"

* * *

Repeatedly, Tenma slammed his head on the locker door. How did that happen?! How had he been so careless?! "And you fell right on Captain too…" he whined in distress. "This is so embarrassing…!" he cried out, pulling on his hair, shocking Shinsuke and Tsurugi, who were on his left and right respectively. The number 9 locker next to him lacked its owner.

Number nine?! He just remembered. "Oh no, oh no," quickly, he packed everything into his bag—relieved that he was already in his school uniform. Shinsuke and Tsurugi exchanged looks at Tenma's weird antics. "Matsukaze, are you okay?" the ace striker asked. The brunet yelped and slammed his locker shut. "I-I'm fine! I'm fine!" he said. But then another shout surprised all three first years.

"What do you mean?!" Shindou's jaw was dropped as his eyes trailed Kirino from head to toe, who was grinning. "I mean, there's no rule about club members banned from dating each other, right?" the defender said, a little too loudly. Both seniors were still in their jerseys and shorts as they analyzed each other, attracting the attention of everyone in the clubroom.

"That's not what I'm asking! You're right, there's no such rule, but I'm talking about that other thing you said…" at first, his voice was loud. But as Shindou spoke the last few words, he turned down his volume. Shindou watched Tenma from the corner of his eyes before closing them. He clenched his fists and glared at Kirino.

The pink haired teenager chuckled. "Hey Tenma, come here for a sec," he called out, surprising the two brunets. "W-What does Tenma have to do with this?!" Shindou cried out exasperatedly, as Tenma shyly made his way to the two seniors. "What's going on?" the junior managed to squeak out.

"Didn't you hear me the first time, Shindou?" Kirino asked—completely ignoring Tenma's question—and wrapped his arms around Tenma's waist, resting his chin on the brunet's head. He smirked. "I'm in love with Tenma and I want him to be my boyfriend,"

"Eh…? ME?!" the brunet's face flushed at the sudden confession and everyone else yelled in surprise with him. "W-Wait a minute, Kirino-senpai!" Tenma tried to push the defender away but to no avail. "T-There has to be some mistake!" he yelled.

"That's right, senpai. There must be a mistake—because Tenma-kun's _my_ boyfriend," Kariya suddenly stepped up, pulling Tenma out of Kirino's grasp and into his arms. "Right, Tenma-kun?" he asked with a sweet smile before glaring at Kirino. "Hands off," he hissed, sticking his tongue out.

"K-Kariya!" Tenma cried out, more confused than ever. When were he and Kariya dating?! Did it happen when Kariya agreed to tutor him?! Then, didn't that mean Aoi would have been his girlfriend?! Why did Kirino-senpai say he was in love with him?! What in the name of the Goddess of Victory was going on?! "This is ridiculous! I don't even know what you're talking about!" he cried out and attempted to push Kariya away but Kirino caught his other arm. "L-Let me go!"

The older defender had a vein pop on his cheek as he gritted his teeth. "Kariya, what's the meaning of this? You never told me you and Tenma are _dating_," he said as he pulled Tenma towards him.

"Same here, Kirino-senpai. _You_ never told me you're in love with Tenma-kun," Kariya replied and pulled Tenma back. Poor kid was pulled back and forth by the two defenders repeatedly, as they argued on who Tenma belonged to in poisonous tones, when a cold voice spoke—shutting all other chatter and causing every single eye to look at him.

"That's enough." Shindou spoke, without even raising his voice. His head was lowered, his fists were clenched and his mouth was pressed into a thin line. There was a murderous aura around him that no one dared to speak of. He looked up and directly into Tenma's eyes, causing the younger one to flinch but unable to stop his blush. Tenma tried to avert his gaze but Shindou's eyes were entrancing. He never dared to stare into them before and to have this chance… despite the circumstances he didn't want to let it go.

If one paid attention to the two defenders, Kariya seemed like he regretted everything he had ever said that hour while Kirino looked very glad, as if this was what he was hoping for.

"Tenma, come here." Shindou ordered. Tenma obeyed immediately, finding that both Kirino and Kariya had let his arms go. It seemed like nobody dared breathe as they waited for Tenma to reach Shindou. However, when he did, Shindou swept him off his feet and left the room, carrying Tenma like a bride.

Everything was dead silent as everyone tried to register what just happened. Before Kariya broke it with, "Hey, Kirino-senpai…"

"What is it, Kariya…?"

"Is this… what you meant when you said Captain's really protective of the things he really likes…?"

"Yup… But I think in this case, it's not 'really like' anymore… I think Shindou's head over heels for Tenma by now,"

Both defenders turned their heads to each other and Kirino hit Kariya's head with his fist. "OW! What was that for?!" the junior yelled, rubbing his sore spot. "That was for jumping in! Didn't I tell you to let me handle this on my own?" Kirino scolded, huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, you didn't tell me you were going to pretend you're in love with Tenma!" Kariya countered.

"What does that have to do with anything—huh?" Kirino stopped abruptly, noticing Kariya's faint blush and pout. "Kariya… are you… jealous…?" he blinked.

"Like _Hell_ I am!" the junior yelled and stomped off with puffed cheeks.

"W-Wait, Kariya! Come back! Can't we talk about this? Kariya!"

* * *

"C-Captain! W-where are you taking me?!" the brunet called out, arms around the senior's neck in fear of falling off. Shindou's arms held him tightly as he made a turn and they reached the back of the clubroom building, where nothing but trees surrounded them—completely blocking them from the eyes of the world.

Only then did Shindou put him down. Tenma went to the wall for support, leaning against it. That was quite a scene back in the clubroom. He still didn't understand what exactly happened. "What was that all about?" Shindou asked, staring down at him. Realizing how close Shindou was standing to him, Tenma found it hard to breathe and stuttered when he answered. "I-I don't know either, r-really,"

"So Kariya's not your boyfriend?"

"Absolutely not!"

"And Kirino? Are you going to accept Kirino's confession?"

He gulped. Why was the captain asking him such questions? He shook his head as an answer, not trusting his own voice to speak anymore. "Why not? Kirino's a good guy," Shindou continued, confusing Tenma even more. Was he trying to get Tenma to accept Kirino? Or was he just asking? If it was the former, then—ouch. Tenma looked away, unable to handle the pressure of Shindou's gaze.

"He… He's not the kind of person I like," the brunet whispered, fidgeting.

"And me?"

Tenma's head shot up, eyes wide. "W-What?"

He had him completely cornered, his arms blocking Tenma's paths of escape. He stared down at him with eyes that made Tenma tremble, leaving the smaller one in a mesmerized trance. Shindou's hand reached up, holding the junior's cheek gently.

"If I say I love you, will you accept my feelings?"

Tenma's jaw dropped slowly as his face flushed at the touch. He tried to back further away but only found himself pressing into the wall. A dream, an illusion—whatever this was, it couldn't be real. But the hand on his cheek tingled and it felt vivid to his senses. Shindou lowered his head and their foreheads touched. The warmth spread throughout his body and stirred something inside Tenma's chest.

"C-Captain…" he stuttered. He could feel his lips trembling and knees shaking under his weight. He didn't know what to do let alone what to say. What kind of miracle was this? What possessed everyone today to make them act like this? Why did the captain ask such—

All thoughts inside Tenma's head blew away the second something soft pressed against his lips. His body froze up, his eyes wide in shock. The only thing he could see were the closed eyes of his senior and the locks of Shindou's curly hair. What seemed like forever later, Tenma found the courage to close his eyes and returned the kiss.

He felt lightheaded, he felt dizzy—he felt like he was floating, hanging onto nothing. Shindou pulled back only to kiss him again not a second later and Tenma found his hands buried in the other's hair.

The senior broke the kiss and when Tenma opened his eyes, he saw distress in Shindou's face. The taller brunet stepped back, holding Tenma at an arm's distance with the other hand over his mouth. He looked like he was in a state of shock and horror and only found his voice a moment later.

"I-I'm sorry," he apologized, not meeting Tenma's metallic blue eyes. "I acted on impulse and didn't think things through. I shouldn't have kissed you when you obviously don't like me back," he gulped and turned on his heels, quickly shuffling away.

The stunned brunet caught on to what was happening and grabbed Shindou's hand before the other went any further. "W-Wait!" he called out. It was only then did Tenma heard his loud heartbeat in his ears and felt the pounding against his ribcage. "Wa… Wait…" he managed to mutter, his trembling hands tightening around Shindou's wrist.

The senior waited like he was requested to do but even his own hands were shaking. He could barely stand still, wondering what Tenma was going to say next. The one thing he had the guts to look at was the grass under him.

Tenma swallowed, constructing his sentence inside his head. But everything seemed like mush after the earlier events—everything but one phrase. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"I love you!" he shouted, eyes closed and face burning in embarrassment. "S-So don't apologize… and please don't go away…" Tenma mumbled. He heard a gasp but dared not to look up. Why were those three words so hard to say anyway?

Fingers gently pushed up his chin and Shindou's soft eyes came into his view, complete with pink cheeks and a thin nervous line for a mouth. The sight amused him and he couldn't help a giggle, despite knowing that his own face was probably a mirror image of Shindou's.

"Stop that," Shindou said, his brow a little furrowed as he pinched Tenma's nose. The smaller one yelped, covering up his nose with his hand in an attempt to protect it. A chuckle came from Shindou and the two of them smiled at each other. Unsurely, his hand caressed Tenma's face before he leaned down again.

"I love you too,"

* * *

"Kariya, please listen to me! Come on, you know it meant nothing,"

And he was right. It all meant nothing. But still, Kariya found himself turning his face away from Kirino as he changed into his school uniform and ignoring the senior.

"If you're jealous, just say it already…"

This caused the younger one to slam his locker door shut and glare at Kirino. "Yes, I _am_ jealous! Happy? Now leave me alone!" he hissed through gritted teeth and picked up his bag, unaware of the stares the two were receiving from their teammates. Just as he was about to leave, a hand spun him around and Kirino dipped him.

Blushing, Kariya yelled, "W-W-What are you doing?!" he struggled under Kirino's hold but he knew if Kirino let him go in the position they were in, he was going to fall right on his back. Was it worth the pain? Maybe if he could—

"Shutting you up," the older defender said and Kariya couldn't say anything more as his lips were sealed by another's.


End file.
